Pic nic en famille
by BigBoss87
Summary: Soleil, mer, plage et les membres de la famille... que rêver de mieux pour un moment de détente?


Hello

Bon alors, faites moi partir une semaine en vacances (enfin c'est tout les jours les vacances en ce moment mais bref...), donnez moi une chanson (y'a pas photo sur mon choix), passez le tout au shaker et on obtient: une ff SVU bien délire comme ça fait longtemps!

Je tiens à dédier cette fanfiction à mon fidèle Lieutenant de ff, celle sans qui cette ff n'existerait pas (même si elle le savait pas). C'est elle qui m'a inspiré...enfin non c'est la chanson mais comme je sais qu'elle l'adore x 500000000000000000000000000... Spour toi Morgane :D

Comme toujours, me demandez pas d'où ça vient, je sais pas. Ca arrive point barre! Par contre, les fautes d'orthographe, ça vient et ça veut pas repartir...désolée à l'avance!

**DISCLAIMER: Les personnages de Law & Order SVU ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon on sait tous comment la saison 7 se serait fini et ce qui en aurait découlé par la suite mais bref...)** **Idem pour les deux chansons utilisés (référence à la fin de la ff pour plus de suspens! ^_^)**

Bonne lecture

BigBoss87

* * *

><p><strong>Pic nic en famille<strong>

Oliva Benson n'était pas du genre à laisser tomber les gens qui avaient besoin d'elle. Encore moins des victimes de crimes sexuelles. C'est cet instinct qui la poussa à annuler ses vacances, plus que méritées, pour terminer une enquête qui lui tenait à cœur. Bien que son capitaine dans un premier temps, puis ses collègues, avaient essayé de l'en dissuader, elle était restée jusqu'au bout. Elle rédigeait son rapport et zona quelques minutes.

**?** - Me dis pas que tu flanches sur ton rapport?

**Liv** - Hum?

Elle releva la tête vers son co équipier, qui lui offrit un grand sourire.

**Liv** - Quoi?

**El** - Tout va bien? T'as l'air… ailleurs?

**Liv** - Oui, c'est exactement le terme El.

Il s'assied sur son bureau et comme toujours, ce fut une histoire sans parole.

**Liv** - Je devrais être loin d'ici, au soleil, les pieds dans l'eau, sur une plage paradisiaque.

**El** - Liv, on t'avait dit de partir.

**Liv** - Je sais mais moi et ce foutu job.

**El** - Tu peux toujours y aller.

**Liv** - Plus de vol. J'aurais pu récupérer la chambre pour le reste du séjour mais aucun vol long courrier ne correspond au petit vol pour aller sur l'île.

**El** - Oh. Je peux faire quelque chose?

**Liv** - Malheureusement non.

**El** - Viens dîner à la maison. Les enfants seront contents de te voir.

**Liv** - J'y penserais.

**El** - Okay. Tu m'appelles?

**Liv** - Comme toujours.

**El** - Bye.

**Liv** - Salut et merci El.

**El** - De rien.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain en fin d'après midi, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait sur cette plage mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Le matin même, elle avait reçu un coup de fil d'Elliot lui disant qu'elle devait se changer les idées et lui « ordonnant » de venir à cette adresse peu de temps avant le dîner.

Elle voulut décliner mais connaissant Elliot, il ne prendrait pas non comme réponse. Elle finit par accepter malgré un gros doute quand il lui annonça qu'elle devait se vêtir comme si elle était partie en vacances: maillots de bain et de quoi mettre par-dessus.

Une fois sortie de sa voiture, elle inspira profondément et regarda le décors. Certes, ce n'était pas une île paradisiaque en plein milieu de l'océan mais c'était relativement plus que calme et le spectacle la relaxa.

Elle se tendit en sentant deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille.

**El** - Pas mal hein?

**Liv** - On va dire ça.

**El** - Ca me fait plaisir que tu sois là.

**Liv** - J'avais pas vraiment le choix. Mais je me demande toujours ce qu'on fait là.

**El** - Alors ça, c'est une surprise.

Il lui embrassa la tempe et se dirigea vers la plage.

**El** - Tu viens?

Elle secoua la tête et le suivit. Elliot n'était pas du genre démonstratif. Mais depuis son divorce, il avait beaucoup changé et s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble et malgré un rapprochement de plus en plus évident, aucun ne précipita les choses mais Elliot se montrait plus affectueux envers elle de temps à autre…ce qui ne lui déplaisait guerre.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna près du coin pic nic qu'il avait installé.

**Liv** - Un pic nic sur la plage?

**El** - Ouais.

**Liv** - T'as un message précis?

**El** - En fait…

**?** - ON a un message précis.

Elle se retourna et vit le reste de son équipe. Bien que surprise, elle se mit à rire en voyant leur tenue: chemise hawaiienne et short pour ces messieurs et une tenue semblable à la sienne pour Casey: haut de maillot et short.

**Liv** - Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

Le temps de se retourner et Elliot était lui aussi en chemise colorée.

**Don** - Comme tu devais être loin d'ici pour te reposer mais que tu as fait le choix de ne pas partir et que, malgré tout, tu le regrettes, on s'est dit qu'on allait emmener les vacances à toi.

**Fin** - Un dîner sur la plage, avec musique, feu de camp et tout le reste…ça te va?

**Liv** - Mais c'est génial!

**El** - J'vous avais dit qu'elle apprécierait!

**Cas** - Chapeau Elliot.

**Liv** - Toi…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant que tout le monde commence à s'activer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pendant que les garçons mettaient tout en place, Olivia et Casey partirent marcher un peu, les pieds dans l'eau, à discuter de choses de filles. Ils s'installèrent autour du panier et commencèrent à se passer les petits plats, chacun ayant contribuer à ce petit dîner.

**?** - Il me semble qu'il manque du vin.

**Liv** - Hey Alex.

**Alex** - Désolée du retard, ça s'est éternisé au niveau de la négociation.

**Don** - Du moment que tout s'est bien fini.

**Alex** - Parfaitement.

Elle passa le vin et s'installa dans les bras de Fin. Ils continuèrent leur repas et les conversations fusèrent. Ils s'amusèrent à chanter par-dessus les chansons qui passaient et John lança l'idée de faire une sorte de karaoké, malgré le peu de moyen. Chacun se prêta au jeu, plus ou moins sérieusement.

Quand John dit son choix à Elliot, ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de s'approcher d'Olivia. Il lui demanda de le suivre, ce qu'elle fit sans trop se méfier. 5 secondes plus tard, elle était sur l'épaule d'Elliot et 10 plus tard, dans l'eau.

**Liv** - Mais t'es un vrai gamin.

**El** - Si tu savais.

Les premières notes de musique se firent entendre et Olivia éclata de rire.

_**Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you**_

_**Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama**_

**Liv** - Il est sérieux?

**El** - Je pense bien.

_**Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go**_

_**Jamaica **_

Ils regardèrent leurs amis avec deux grands sourires.

_**Off The Florida Keys**_

_**There's a place called Kokomo**_

_**That's where you wanna go to get away from it all**_

_**Bodies in the sand**_

_**Tropical drink melting in your hand**_

_**We'll be falling in love**_

_**To the rhythm of a steel drum band**_

_**Down in Kokomo**_

Alors que toute la bande se tordait de rire sur la plage, Munch était à fond dans son interprétation. La vidéo que tournait Casey vaudrait son petit pesant d'or d'ici peu.

_**Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you**_

_**To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama**_

_**Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go**_

_**Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo**_

_**We'll get there fast**_

_**And then we'll take it slow**_

_**That's where you wanna go**_

_**Way down to Kokomo**_

Elliot fit face à Olivia, se rapprocha dangereusement et se mit à bouger avec elle, au rythme de la musique, tout en murmurant les paroles.

_**To Martinique, that Monserrat Mystique**_

_**We'll put out to sea**_

_**And we'll perfect our chemistry**_

_**By and by we'll defy a little bit of gravity**_

Il avait placé ses mains sur ses hanches et fit bouger ses sourcils d'une manière aussi suggestive que la chanson. Elle éclata de rire et le laissa continuer dans le même délire.

_**Afternoon delight**_

_**Cocktails and moonlit nights**_

_**That dreamy look in your eye**_

_**Give me a tropical contact high**_

_**Way down in Kokomo**_

_**Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you**_

_**To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama**_

_**Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go**_

_**Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo**_

_**We'll get there fast**_

_**And then we'll take it slow**_

_**That's where we wanna go**_

_**Way down in Kokomo**_

_**Port Au Prince I wanna catch a glimpse**_

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps lorsqu'ils virent Munch partir dans un moment de « air saxo ». Olivia revint en première à la réalité et posa ses mains sur la nuque de son partenaire. C'est elle qui se mit à chanter.

_**Everybody knows**_

_**A little place like Kokomo**_

_**Now if you wanna go**_

_**And get away from it all**_

_**Go down to Kokomo**_

Elle le fixa et sans baisser le regard, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes l'espace d'un court instant.

_**Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you**_

_**To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama**_

_**Key Largo, Montego baby why dont we go**_

Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de sourire comme jamais.

_**Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo**_

_**We'll get there fast**_

_**And then we'll take it slow**_

_**That's where we wanna go**_

_**Way down to Kokomo**_

_**Ooo I wanna take you down to Kokomo**_

Alors que Fin et Alex s'étaient lancés dans un remake de Justin et Ciara( _Love & Sex & Magic_), Elliot sortit une grande serviette et s'enveloppa dedans, tout en tenant Olivia contre lui. Elle serrait la serviette contre elle, loin d'être malheureuse d'être collée à ce corps chaud et musclé.

**Cas** - Alors, elle est comment?

**El** - Un peu fraîche mais c'est revigorant!

À la fin de la prestation, ils s'assirent autour du feu que Cragen et Munch venaient d'allumer. Ils prirent le dessert, Olivia ne quittant plus les bras d'Elliot, ce qui lui valut deux grands sourires de la part de ses amies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La soirée musique se continua puisque, après une énième réflexion de Munch, Casey l'avait mit au défi sur un blind test très disco. Ne voulant pas couler tout seul, malgré la certitude de sa victoire, il entraîna ses collègues avec lui dans un fille contre garçon… qui vit la large victoire des filles.

**Fin** - Franchement merci Munch! On a l'air de quoi maintenant? Se faire battre par des filles sur la musique!

**Mun** - Mais c'est pas…

**El** - Oh si c'est de ta faute.

**Min** - Je suis sûr qu'elles avaient prévu le coup. Pour le disco, je veux bien mais le reste… impossible qu'elles aient pu en savoir autant…

**Liv** - Une nouvelle théorie de la conspiration? Sérieusement John!

Une nouvelle chanson commença, poussant Alex et Fin à s'isoler un peu, tout en dansant. Cragen invita Casey à danser, en toute amitié et surtout ne supportant plus les jérémiades de Munch. Ce dernier fit mine d'être vexé et s'en alla se changer les idées, les pieds dans l'eau.

_**There's a room in my house where I stumble **_

_**Over a memory**_

_**There's a light in the night and I wonder **_

_**If you've come back for me **_

Une légère brise marine s'invita et poussa Olivia à se blottir encore plus contre son meilleur ami.

_**Well it's a little too late to say sorry,**_

_**But don't be so hard on me Ghost, you know **_

_**I can't go back **_

Bien que de nouveau habillé, il passa une serviette autour d'eux afin de garder le plus de chaleur entre eux. Aucun des deux ne lâcha le feu des yeux, comme par hypnotisé par les flammes et la musique.

_**Come like a whisper in silence, **_

_**A brush on my skin**_

_**A shadow that flies by door, **_

_**I'm wanting more **_

**El** - Alors dis moi.

**Liv** - Quoi?

**El** - C'est pas mieux que tes vacances sur ton île, loin de nous?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Well it's a little too late to say sorry, **_

_**But don't be so hard on me Ghost, you know **_

_**I can't go back**_

_**Like a song in my ear you are near me,**_

_**Here like a time machine**_

_**Ghost you keep pulling me back **_

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

**Liv** - Je pense que c'est un peu différent.

**El** - Je me doute!

**Liv** - Mais entre me retrouver seule, au soleil et ici avec vous, mon choix se dirige vers aujourd'hui…sans hésitation.

_**Well If you've been here all the while,**_

_**Watching me drift by and by**_

_**Waiting for something to fill me up, **_

_**Ghost close your eyes **_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**El** - J'ai donc réussi mon coup?

**Liv** - Comme un chef!

**El** - Super!

_**I can silence the voice in my head **_

_**And hear you instead**_

_**Whisper and sing for me again, **_

_**Rise from the dead **_

Pas besoin de le regarder pour connaître son expression: grand sourire de gamin…celui qui la faisait craquer depuis près de 10 ans.

**Liv** - Mais je pense que d'être avec toi m'aurait suffit…

Elle lui prit ses mains et les enlaça aux siennes.

_**Well it's a little too late to say sorry, **_

_**But don't be so hard on me **_

_**Ghost, you know **_

_**I can't go back**_

Il se rapprocha de son oreille gauche.

**El** - Vraiment?

**Liv** - Hum hum…

**El** - Je vois!

_**Like a song in my ear you are near me, **_

_**Here like a time machine**_

_**Ghost you keep **_

_**Pulling me back**_

**El** - Liv.

**Liv** - Oui El?

**El** - Tu devais partir combien de jours?

**Liv** - 10 jours.

**El** - Ah.

**Liv** - Pourquoi?

**El** - Non rien.

**Liv** - Stabler, je te connais par cœur!

**El** - Ben juste que… il va falloir que je nous organise pas mal de choses pour les 9 prochains jours.

**Liv** - Quoi?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elle se retourna.

**El** - Tu es toujours en vacances et… j'ai posé quelques jours…enfin Cragen m'a donné des jours… alors… comme tu as l'air de te satisfaire de mon unique présence…va falloir que je fasse fort!

_**Sometimes you lose everything, **_

_**Or gave it away well **_

_**It's hard to say now**_

Elle lui retourna son sourire, l'embrassa sur la joue et regarda de nouveau le feu.

**Liv** - Au final, je regrette pas vraiment d'être restée.

**El** - Pourquoi?

**Liv** - Entre 10 jours seule et 9 jours avec toi… à New York ou ailleurs, y'a pas photos.

**El** - Content de le savoir.

Il lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux.

**Liv** - Je sens que ça va être les 9 meilleurs jours de vacances que j'ai jamais eu!

* * *

><p>Et voili voilou.<p>

Alors les deux songs c'est: bien entendu, pour Morgane_ Kokomo_ des Beach Boys. La seconde, c'est _Ghost you know_ de Lauren Hoffman

J'epsère que ça a plus (malgré le côté décalé)

See ya ;)


End file.
